Breeding
, trying to get a Blue Fire|300px]] Breeding Before you start , you need to have a Breeding Cave that will unlock at level 7. There are some factors that will possibly affect the results: *The elements that are present in the pair. *Time of day: **It is speculated that Sun Dragon and Moon Dragon are affected by time. See the respective pages for more details. *Some Limited dragons need specific dragons to be bred. E.g. for a Clover Dragon you needed a Moss dragon and a normal or hybrid Plant Dragon. It is best to check the specific dragon page when they are able to be bred. *The order of the dragons--The first dragon in the pair will become the primary element **''Proven that this has no or very little effect at this time.**'' *The level of the dragons--The elements of the dragon with the higher level might dominate the elements of the offspring. **Proven that this has no or very little effect at this time.** Note: The Opposite Dragons differ in how they are bred. Visit their respective pages for more information. '' How to Breed To breed, you will have to tap on the Breeding Cave, Enchanted Breeding Cave, Epic Breeding Island or Epic Breeding Sanctuary, which will glow. Then, tap on "Breed", and you will be taken to a menu with two sides, Dragon one and Dragon two. Dragons will be available for breeding once they are at level 4 or higher. You must select one dragon on either side, with the elements that will affect the result. When you are done choosing your dragons, you have to press the Breed button at the lower center of the menu. Breeding Caves, Islands and Upgrades: '''The regular and upgraded breeding times can be found here.' Opposite Dragons Dragons with opposite elements that cannot be directly bred with each other: *Earth/Air *Fire/Cold *Plant/Metal *Lightning/Water Opposite Dragons include: *Blue Fire *Frostfire *Sandstorm *Dodo *Plasma *Current *Malachite *Ironwood All Opposite Dragons must be bred with a primary element dragon and a secondary element hybrid dragon. Note: Breeding an Opposite Dragon with a primary element dragon will only result in primary element dragons (e.g. Sandstorm x Air will result in Air and Earth dragons). Breeding Results This is a brief overview of the possible outcomes from breeding. For more detailed information about the dragons please visit the egg, breeding times and dragon reference chart pages, or DragonVale SandBox Notes *Breeding a Fire Dragon with a Water Dragon will result in an Air Dragon. *Epic Dragons can only breed within their own element. *The Epic Breeding Island and Epic Breeding Sanctuary are not absolutely necessary to successfully breed ANY dragon. It only grants the player a slight increase to the probability of breeding Epic Dragons, opposite dragons, limited dragons and some other dragons. The greatest benefit is allowing the player to breed two sets of dragons at any given time. *More info about breeding for profit, click here. *Gemstone Dragons cannot breed with any other dragons, even another of the same type. *Prior to Update 1.7.0, a Flower/Poison Dragon could not breed with a Cold Dragon because at that time, both Plant and Fire Elements were opposites of Cold. *The dragon Kairos cannot be bred. Further reading *DragonVale Breeding Sandbox- Possible results from breeding a certain pair of dragons. *For more advanced info about breeding combinations check out this external site. *Native iPhone calculator for breeding combos is DragonCalc. *The Dragonvale Wiki is not directly affiliated with these sites, and has no control over these site's content or moderation. As you would with all resources, including this Wiki, please use prudent reasoning and sound personal judgement when deciding how best to incoporate the information presented into your game-play. Blogs *Parent's and Gene's: A blog with a theory on breeding a Rainbow. *Probability and the Gambler's Fallacy: Are you getting frustrated and can't understand why that one certain dragon is eluding you? Get the answer to that question here! There is an excellent link to a page that describes probability, independent events, and important concepts like that in easy-to-understand language. * Breeding 101: A breeding guide for new players. *Breeding Calculator - A mobile breeding calculator for iOS devices (compatible with Safari). Category:Breeding